


Drunken Impulse

by ure_cute_jeans



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drunk Rosa, Drunken Flirting, F/F, IT'S GAY, Minor Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Rosa Diaz Has Feelings (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Sapphic, Season 2, Useless Lesbians, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ure_cute_jeans/pseuds/ure_cute_jeans
Summary: The squad goes to Shaw's to celebrate. Rosa get's more drunk than she expected and gets real bold with Gina.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Drunken Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> So my first published fanfic! That's fun! My friend dared me to try and write a story based on a cold-open paragraph she wrote me, "Beer pong", and we ended up here. Very sorry if the beer-pong part specifically is strange but that's what I had to work with haha. . Enjoy.

Rosa had a very high drink tolerance, it took a lot to get her past the tipsy stage, and even more for headaches and impulse decisions. And she never got drunk at Shaw's, near all her colleagues, and people who would try to talk to her– gross. But tonight Gina asked her to stay, and though usually she couldn't care less about what anyone asked her, she had recently found that when it came to the secretary, the detective has not been able to say no.

' _Jake had stabbed something… or had Jake arrested something? No, Jake solved a stab... that makes no sense.'_ To say Rosa had gotten past tipsy was definitely an understatement. Anyway, Jake had done something that was either amazing or highly disturbing and as usual they were at Shaw's celebrating. They had gotten to Shaw's around 3 hours ago, and, as usual, their evening started out pretty chill: Jake flirting with Amy, Gina harassing Terry, Charles being Charles, and Holt and Rosa drinking in silence. However, halfway through Rosa’s second drink she heard Jake chanting to start a beer pong game.

"Probably some dumb bet with Amy." Rosa had said to captain Holt, rolling her eyes. But the latina got up to join.

"The rules are simple-" Jake began.

"Yes Jake we're not nerds! Everyone knows how to play beer pong!" Gina called out, "well maybe Amy doesn't, never mind carry on." Amy frowned and rolled her eyes. Having been halfway through her second drink Rosa forgot to suppress her smile, and Gina caught it, winking in her direction.

“Alright gang let’s make teams!” Jake continued, “Gina, Rosa, and Amy! Vs, drumroll please- Terry, Charles, and me"

"And I!"

"Thank you Amy, now prepare to lose!"

* * *

Around 32 minutes later the game started dying down. Rosa was on her sixth drink. The girls were losing but they had stopped keeping count, apparently the bet between Jake and Amy was not that important. Jake was still going trying to get the– now very disgusting– ping pong ball into a beer cup. Charles was by his side cheering him on, while Gina and Amy distracted and taunted him. Holt had made his way over to the table and he and Terry began discussing finances, or whatever adults talk about these days. Rosa was sipping her beer standing by the side of the table, watching.

Every once in a while Jake would call out to her "This is for you!" and then fail miserably at making the ping pong ball fall into a cup. Being on her sixth drink, Rosa would smile, only because of the alcohol she would tell herself.

"Hey," Gina called out walking over to her. "what the hell? You just left us to deal with Jake alone? Nice team player."

"You survived." Rosa said, suppressing a giggle.

"What was that? Did you just giggle? Did I just make Rosa Diaz giggle? God I'm amazing!" the smaller woman laughed.

"Shut up." Rosa tried to bite out, however, she just ended up joining Gina in her laughter.

"Girl come here." Gina grabbed the brunette's arm dragging them to a booth, calling for 3 shots each from the bartender.

"Gina, I can't stay for much longer!" the detective whined.

"Shhhh, I'm doing you a favor."

* * *

So now Rosa was here, 3 shots later. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry, thankfully the alcohol was drowning out Jake yelling and embarrassing himself. She knew she had plans the next day but she could no longer remember what they were. Every time she had tried to leave Gina stopped her, and for some reason Rosa has not been able to say no to her in a long time.

Gina seemed to be handling her drinks better than the detective, and was already ordering another round for them.

"So..." the secretary began, having finished her story about how she once dated Chris Evans, which Rosa doubted was true. "Do you have your eyes on anyone?"

"Did you… did you get me drunk, just to ask about my love life?" the latina slurred.

Gina mocked a dramatic gasp, "Rosa Diaz! I am offended! Is that what you think of me?"

"Uh yeah." Rosa let out a laugh, and Gina joined.

"Whatever, spill."

"No! I'm not interested in dating."

"BS! Again, who are you interested in? Be serious."

"Gina..." the brunette laughed again, "I've had nearly 100 drinks, I don't know how serious you expect me to be."

The secretary turned to face the detective, and grabbed her face, forcing the latina to turn towards her. Immediately the brunette started to blush, _'it's just the alcohol'_ she told herself (for the fourth time that night). Still Rosa couldn't help but stare into the smaller woman's eyes. Have her eyes always been that pretty? And her lips, ' _was Gina wearing lipstick or are her lips just that red?'_

"Answer me." Gina whispered out, still cupping Rosa's face.

That was the last straw. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, maybe it was the long working hours, probably the alcohol, or maybe it was the feelings Rosa's had for Gina for awhile now, feelings Rosa has pushed down for so long that they finally bubbled over, or maybe Rosa was just lonely, whatever the reason in that moment it fully took over. Without a second thought, or even a first thought, Rosa stabilized her hands on Gina's back and pulled the other woman into a kiss.

It was a soft, unsure kiss, the opposite of the woman doing the kissing. Gina immediately reciprocated, smiling into the kiss, and giving Rosa the confidence needed to deepen the kiss. The latina moved her hands from Gina's back to have one hand on her hip and one at the back of her neck. As their kissing continued Gina moved closer to Rosa until she was straddling the detective.

"You," Rosa gasped when they broke apart for air, "I'm interested in you."

"Good." Gina smirked, pulling Rosa into a smirk again.

This was a much less innocent kiss, passionate and needy and long. Rosa bit on Gina's bottom lip, who replied by grinding into her hips.

"Wait," Gina panted standing up, "my house or yours?"

"Mine." Rosa answered quickly, and grabbed the secretary again, making out all the way to the door. Ignoring several shocked faces from their friends, and causing Charles to faint.

"Aren't you glad I made you stay?" Gina smiled into their lips.

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made it to the end! This is my first time writing for AO3 and this format is very different so, sorry if thats a problem.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and any other feed back is greatly appreciated!  
> Also if you wanna follow me on twitter @ daniwouldnever_ that would be dope!


End file.
